The present technology relates to an imaging device.
There is an imaging device in which a display for displaying a subject that is an imaging object when performing imaging can be adjusted to an arbitrary angle by a user.
For instance, an imaging device for which quality on an appearance is improved by allowing smooth opening and closing of a display while making a gap between a vari-angle display and an imaging device body as small as possible is known (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-017421).